microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
E3 (2016)
The Electronic Entertainment Expo 2016, commonly known as E3 2016, was the 22nd Electronic Entertainment Expo, during which several hardware manufacturers and software developers and publishers from the video game industry presented new and upcoming products to the attendees, primarily retailers and members of the video game press. From June 12-14, Los Angeles hosted an exhibition of the computer games industry The exhibition featured 30 videos of new video games.: #Horizon Zero Dawn. #God of War. #Spider-Man. #Days Gone. #The Last Guardian - also known under the Japanese name Hitokui no Owashi Trico (literally "Tricot, eagle-eater") and an earlier working title Project Trico - currently in development A computer game developed by Team Ico - the internal studio of Sony Computer Entertainment. The head of development and the leading designer of the game was Fumito Ueda; It is expected that the game of stylistics, themes and elements of gameplay will be similar to the two previous games of Team Ico - Ico and Shadow of the Colossus, although it is not known whether it will be directly related to them. Detroit Become Human is a computer game developed by the French company Quantic Dream exclusively for the PlayStation 4 gaming platform. The game was announced on October 27 as part of Sony's performance at the Paris Games Week 2015 exhibition. #Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare is a multiplatform computer shooter, being developed by the #American studio Infinity Ward and published by Activision. #Death Stranding. #Ghost Recon: Wildlands. #South Park: The Fractured but Whole. #For Honor. #Watch Dogs 2. #The film is Assassin's Creed. #Steep. #Inside. #Gears of War 4. #Forza Horizon 3. #ReCore. #Final Fantasy XV. #We Happy Few. #Dead Rising 4. #Scalebound. #State of Decay 2. #Halo Wars 2. #Quake Champions. #Prey. #Dishonored 2. #Titanfall 2. #Mass Effect: Andromeda. #Battlefield 1. Press conferences Square Enix Just before the start, E3 Square Enix held a press conference called '' Deus Ex Universe '' on June 8 at 8:30 PDT (18:30 MSK). During the conference, a 17-minute demo - Ex: Mankind Divided, a new game mode called "Bench", as well as the third game in the series Square Enix Go - Deus Ex Go. Electronic Arts Electronic Arts held a press conference on June 12 at 13:00 PDT (23:00 MSK) as part of its own EA Play event. Bethesda Bethesda Softworks held its second press conference on June 12 at 19:00 PDT (5:00 MSK, June 13) Kadokawa Games Kadokawa Games will hold its press conference for the first time on June 12 at 21:30 PDT (7:30 MSK, June 13). Microsoft Microsoft held a press conference on June 13 at 9:30 PDT (19:30 MSK) PC Gaming Show PC Gaming Show held its second press conference on June 13 at 12:00 PDT (22:00 MSK) Ubisoft Ubisoft held a press conference on June 13 at 13:00 PDT (23:00 MSK) Sony Sony will hold a press conference on June 13 at 18:00 PDT (4:00 MSK, June 14). Nintendo Nintendo for the fourth time in a row abandoned the traditional press conference at E3. They also abandoned the pre-recorded digital event. Instead, they held an event called "Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3". The event was broadcast online June 14 at 9:00 PDT (19:00 MSK) ru:Выставка E3 (2016) Category:E3